The present invention relates to a decompressor for an internal combustion engine.
Hitherto, a decompressor for an internal combustion engine has been known, which decompressor has a decompression valve disposed in a decompression passage through which an intake or exhaust passage of the internal combustion engine is able to communicate with a combustion chamber within a cylinder of the engine. At a starting of the internal combustion engine, the decompression valve is actuated in operational connection with, for instance, the movement of a movable member of a recoil starter so as to relieve pressure from the inside of the combustion chamber to the outside thereof. In this way, the resistance which a piston receives at a starting of the engine is reduced in order to facilitate the starting. However, such a conventional decompressor has a drawback in that the cylinder and peripheral equipment are contaminated with compressed air-fuel mixture being exhausted from the inside of the cylinder through the decompressor directly to the outside of the cylinder. Thus, the conventional decompressor fails to be readily applied to a type of internal combustion engine for a portable or carriable work machine.